


[Podfic of] Benedict (How Do You Take Your Eggs?)

by carboncopies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blanket Permission, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the story written by waldorph.Author's summary: "It's the most important meal of the day," he says.Length 10:38





	[Podfic of] Benedict (How Do You Take Your Eggs?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Benedict (How Do You Take Your Eggs?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638010) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 

> Thank you to waldorph for having blanket permission!

**Length** 0:10:38

**File size** 8.5MB (mp3)

Available to **stream** or **download** via Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16XwtdgBycVe1h5dPMggJzxGNgJNZKgvt/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> After scream-singing about two hours worth of songs in a karaoke bar, I decided to record a podfic. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
